My Best Memories Are Here
by KathleenDee
Summary: ONESHOT What really happens when Wakka falls on Lulu in the Auroch locker room. Could this be the start of something new? Lukka....in Luca!..heh


**AN: Ok this just hit me, I was watching the Final Fantasy Walkthrough online and remember the scene in Luca when Wakka falls on Lulu then you see them looking at something on the wall as they walk out. Well I made it a fan fic! Of what you didn't see when Tidus and the team were shouting victory. Enjoy!**

"I saw you floating there, on the sphere" Lulu said as she looked down shyly then back up at Wakka. He had tried to keep control of the game for them while they went to rescue Yuna from the Al Bhed. Lulu hoped her flare came in on time. Wakka looked terrible. Although his wounds were not external you could still see he was in a lot of pain from when he got ransacked by the Al Bhed Psyches. Unfortunately the referee didn't call it, so he had to play it off. With 30 seconds left in the game Lulu's flare came in just in the nick of time. The Aurochs Capitan scored the winning goal. It took all the energy out of him but he had to get up before _she_ saw him like that. So there he was. On the brink of exhaustion standing across from his childhood friend. She approached him as she spoke. Wakka swayed a little as he closed the space between them.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to see that." He said as Lulu lowered her head a little. She was startled when Wakka finally lost balance and fell forward. Luckily she caught him. At first it felt uncomfortable for her, but soon she lifted her hands a bit higher to embrace him completely. Her head rested on his broad left shoulder. She fit perfectly into his arms

"You really, gave it your all didn't you?" Lulu said still plastered to Wakkas chest. It shocked her that he felt so good. Soon his hands wrapped around her waist to complete the hug. Lulu's mind was bustling with so many emotions, relief, longing, and guilt. She then pulled away. Wakka was a little surprised bit he knew what was troubling her. For Lulu, it was a bit more complicated than just knowing. She didn't want anyone to take Chappus place yet her mind kept telling her to make a new place for Wakka. This had been bothering her since their outburst at Kilika.

Despite Wakka's condition, he wanted to help her. But what could he do? Any attempt to cheer her up in the past year had been brutally shot down, he had been accused so many times of trying to take Chappu's place. He didn't want to, He didn't like seeing her hurt either. Surprisingly Wakka found his hands were still on her waist….and still connected to the rest of him. He looked at her. In all his years of knowing her he could tell she was confused as well. Wakka swayed a little and she put her hands up to keep him steady. Suddenly the feeling he was trying to push away for so long backfired and blew up in his face. His realization was obviously evident on his face because Lulu slightly raised a fine shaped eyebrow at him.

"Wakka?" her voice was full of concern. She touched his face. It was burning up. Wakka had to act now. What's the worst that could happen? Well she could kill him….but he knew she wouldn't. He swiftly yet somehow clumsily picked up her hand in his. At first Lulus instinct told her to throw him across the room and cast thundera on him, like she would any fiend, but she was stopped when she felt liquid heat trickle down her spinal cord. Wakka was kissing her. The sensation alone caused her to loose balance a little the thought of how nice his lips felt plus the sensation made her want to melt. She began to kiss him back. Wakka was doing back flips in his head. He couldn't get over the fact that she was actually kissing him back. Lulus hands came to rest around his neck. It was their first kiss. They shot their head apart when they heard voices. "Alright boys what are we going to do?" Tidus asked with enthusiasm.

"Win!!..." The Aurochs said in unison.

"for Cap'n Wakka" a team mate added.

Lulu was still contemplating. She was disgusted with herself. How could she just give in? to Wakka?. Why did it feel so right? Lulu was trying to gather her thoughts when she noticed Wakka was falling again. She reached out and helped him up. Without a word they began to walk towards the door slowly. What ever those feelings were she planned to put them away until after the pilgrimage or when she had time to really think about it. Yuna needed all the attention now. Her emotions had to wait. On the way out something caught Wakkas eye. Lulu noticed it as well. It was something Wakka put up a while ago.

"**My best memories are here"**

_**Wakka, Capitan of the Aurochs**_

Wakka smiled at how true it was. Lulu was a master at hiding her emotions. She had good reason to, she was a guardian. "Guard your emotions then guard your Summoner", was the Guardian motto, and Lulu followed it to a tee especially after everything that had happened to her in the last three years. It would be a long time before he ever found out what exactly was going on that day. And an even longer time to kiss her again.

**AN: ssoo what do you think? I always wondered about that moment That's what made me really think about the Lukka paring, Anyway you know what happens next, review!!**

KathleenDee


End file.
